


When We Are Parted

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Abin was a good man and he always left a void, Alternate Universe, Everything is 600x more tragic, Hal was a Lantern first AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: After the death of Abin Sur, Sinestro receives his ring and trains with his predecessor's close friend, Hal Jordan.





	When We Are Parted

"He's not so bad" Abin had said.

He claimed that the human was more than he appeared under the brash surface. He told Thaal that he considered the Earth Lantern a friend. Once, and only once, Thaal had seen them sparring, green flashing on green, on the Sur family property when he was visiting Arin. Arin too said the human was charming, bright.

Here, kneeling on Oan dirt, Thaal could only find him an arrogant upstart with less brains than the average rock.

“No, again. Don’t just fly in straight line. You own gravity now, make her feel it” the human, Jordan, was saying.

Thaal considered throwing a handful of dirt at him.

He was tired, skin raw, bones aching. Training was not for the faint of heart.

Once, after that brief first glimpse of Jordan, Abin had come into the house sweating and smiling. “He would grow on you, I think. Next time I will ask him to dinner” Arin had laughed, and Thaal had actually looked forward to it.

Now Abin was dead and his ring was on Thaal’s finger, and Arin would not look at him.

“Up” Jordan said, voice turning to steel. Thaal stood and watched the human take off. He steadied himself and began to follow.

_He has not grown on me yet, Abin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU. And yet have never gotten any further than this.


End file.
